just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetris
/ / / |difficulty = Hard |effort = Low |nogm = 1 each |mc = |pc = Light Clairvoyant/Bright Red/Java/Tahiti Gold |gc = Purple/Red/Light Blue/Orange |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 67 |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Daniel Park (P3) Pearly Eksetera (P4) |dura = 2:39}}"Tetris" by Dancing Bros. (originally composed by Hirokazu Tanaka} was only featured on version 1.0 of Just Dance Epic Hits. It was later removed on version 1.1 Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two men (P1 and P3) and two women (P2 and P4). The dancers are wearing helmets, and lycra suits of different colors with a Tetris piece represented on it. P1 is purple and bears a "T" shaped brick. P2 is red and bears a "Z" shaped one. P3 is light blue and bears a straight bar. P4 is orange-yellow and bears a reversed "L" bar. At one point, their skin will turn black. Tetris coach 1.png|P1 Tetris coach 2.png|P2 Tetris coach 3.png|P3 Tetris coach 4.png|P4 Background The background shows a giant 'TETRIS' sign at the beginning from which the dancers emerge. Then the background has falling Tetris pieces, like the original Tetris game. At several points, the background darkens and goes through a "Level up" phase. Near the end of the routine, the background will flash orange as the song speeds up. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your left hand up and bend your right arm. *'P2:' Put your both hands halfway in the air and squat down. *'P3:' Look to the left and put your right hand to the left and the left hand up. *'P4:' Continue standing while turning your palms outward. Tetris gm 1.png|Gold Move Tetris gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *''Tetris'' is the second cover in the game to be covered by Dancing Bros. *This song was removed on version 1.1 and got replaced to I Like It *The Gold Move awards the player about 770 points if done correctly, which is more than the average Gold Move awards. *Due to the song being short, the score bar moves faster than the player's score. *''Tetris'' is the second routine where one coach is carried by others during the routine after I Will Survive (Sing Along). *In the menu icon, it can be seen that the background is darker, and the blocks are glowing as they are falling and they seem to have less details. However, this does not happen in the actual routine. *''Tetris'' is one of the only routines in the main series that have been added to Just Dance Unlimited, but have yet to be added to Just Dance Now. Gallery Game Files Tetrix.jpg|''Tetris'' Tetris_Cover_Albumcoach.png|album coach tetris_cover_albumbkg.png|album background Others Tetris background 1.jpg|Background 1 Tetris background 2.jpg|Background 2 Tetris promo coaches.jpg|Promo coaches Videos Official Audio Original Tetris theme (Tetris Soundtrack) Tetris (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Tetris - Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Only available in version 1.0 Category:Scrapped Songs